You'll Be In My Heart
by AlyLovesPeterPan
Summary: It is Robin and Regina's daughter's wedding day, and all the poor thief can think about is how worried he is for his daughter's actions.However, after a heart to heart with his little girl.He thinks about all the moments he has had with her. Though can he really let go? Songfic to "You'll Be In My Heart" from 'Tarzan'


**Author's Note:Hello all, this is a songfic to 'You'll be in my Heart' from the beloved Children's movie, "Tarzan." This song is very special to me because it is the song I want to dance with the father to one day at my wedding. I really hope you enjoy this AU fic, and if you do, please leave a review for me! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, all I own is my OC's! **

* * *

><p>The church was filled, the music was playing, and in just a few minutes, the daughter of Robin Hood and Regina Mills would be married to the son of Emma Swan and Killian Jones. However, while most were excited over the impending marriage, the father of the bride was terrified. Rowan Hood was only eighteen, was she really ready for something like this?<p>

"What are you thinking of Robin?" Robin turned around and smiled, seeing his lovely wife,Regina looking as beautiful as was wearing a short-sleeved plum colored dress that fit her curves perfectly. When they had been planning the wedding, Regina had insisted that she got to choose what color the dress she wore was, and Rowan, knowing her mother's temper, agreed with her.

"I am just concerned, what if Rowan isn't ready for this? She's only eighteen years old Regina, she's so young."

"You were young when you were first married, and Roland married Aria when he was only twenty one and she was seventeen! You had been furious, but you still let them get married" Regina reminded him.

Ah yes, Aria, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's daughter was just as powerful as the Dark one with all of the kindness of mother. Roland had fallen instantly in love with her, and in a year, the two had gone and eloped. When the couple announced their marriage, Robin told Roland very frankly that he had made an idiotic decision. The father and son, in consequence did not speak to each other for a few months, but now, the two had reconciled. Especially since Aria was expecting their first child.

"Go talk to her" Regina said, "She's worried that you're angry with her."

The thief nodded and sighed reluctantly "Alright, alright, i'll go talk to her." He walked to the room where Rowan was getting ready, and walked inside. As he walked in, his eyes widened as he saw Rowan sitting at the vanity. Her ebony curls were cascaded down her back along with a diamond encrusted butterfly pin and veil. She was a perfect vision of her mother.

"Papa, please tell me, are you mad at me?" she asked, turning around to face him. Robin shook his head and went over to her, taking her hand. "No, of course i'm not, i'm just worried that you and Liam are making a rash decision."

"Papa, I love Liam, and he loves me, we've thought long and hard about this, I think it's the right decision, I really do.."

Robin smiled, seeing the stubbornness in her got that from her mother, and Robin loved that about his sweet daughter. He remembered the first day he met his sweet girl, the day that she was born.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Regina! Push!" Dr. Whale instructed as Robin held Regina's hand they were, about to have their little girl, and Robin couldn't be any happier. When Marian had Roland, he was proud to have a son, and when he adopted Henry, he was thrilled to have another son in the mix, but this, this was new. This was his and Regina's child, and she was going to be perfect.<em>

_Regina let out a cry and pushed, laying her head against the pillow as sweat started to build on her forehead "Damn you Robin, this is our last child, no more kids, I think I can only do this once!" Regina exclaimed, her face bright red. Robin laughed and kissed her head. He couldn't take her yelling was just so beautiful, and she was giving him what he had always wanted, a daughter. _

_A sharp cry quickly filled the room, causing Robin to grin from ear. Their little one was born, and as she was held up for him to see, Robin started crying. "A little girl.." Robin murmured, watching as the nurses cut the cord and took her to get cleaned up and weight while stitched Regina up. _

"_I love you" Robin said, pecking Regina's lips gently. _

"_I love you too" Regina responded as tears of relief fell down her cheeks. This pregnancy had been hard on her, and she constantly lived in fear that she was going to lose the baby, but ever the strong and resilient, she had not._

"_Here she is.." The nurse said happily, handing Robin the child who was now wrapped in a pink blanket. She was gorgeous, and from then on Robin felt the overwhelming need to protect her, this was his little girl, and he would not let anything happen to her._

"_Rowan, Rowan Hope Hood, what do you think?" Regina said, looking at the little girl who had stopped crying the moment she was placed in Robin's arms. _

"_I love it" Robin smiled and handed her to Regina to hold, watching as Regina nursed their child for the first time. _

_Little Rowan Hood. _

* * *

><p>"You know Rowan, the day you were born, I took an oath to protect you for all of my days, to make sure that nothing could possibly happen to my little princess"<p>

"I know you did Papa, and you have, you still will always protect me..though trust me, I know what i'm doing. I'm not some doe-eyed teenager, I thought long and hard about accepting Liam's proposal, and I did because I knew he would love me forever, just like you and Mama love each other."

Robin smiled, his daughter was a firm believer of true love, she had been since she was a child when she had watched Regina and Robin get married when she was three. The couple had been trying to get married from even before Rowan was born, but things like curses and villains had gotten in the way. So finally, during a time of peace, the couple took their children out of school and went to the courthouse, getting married with just the family.

"Do you remember the first time I taught you to shoot an arrow?" Robin asked his daughter.

"Of course I do!" Rowan laughed, "You were so scared I was going to hurt myself!"

"Well I had every right to be sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay Rowan, are you sure that you're ready to shoot an arrow?" Robin asked the eleven year old who was currently pulling out an arrow from her quiver, and placing it on her bow. "Of course I am Dad, i've practiced a thousand times with Roland's old nerf guns, it's exactly the same!" <em>

_Robin really wanted to inform his daughter that it was most definitely not the same, and if she wasn't careful, she could hurt her hand, but he knew that if he told her that, she'd just snort and do whatever she wanted. "Okay, fine, show me then how you shoot since you are the master" Robin said, sitting down a log and watched as Rowan planted her foot, quickly pulling back the string then watched as the arrow sailed straight onto the ground._

"_Why didn't that work?" Rowan protested, turning around and looking at her father, "I did everything like you taught me to, I loaded the arrow, I pulled the string back, I don't understand why it didn't work!" _

_Robin walked over to Rowan and chuckled "Well, there's a lot of reasons why it didn't work, first, you're standing the wrong way." Rowan quickly changed her position and watched her father, feeling a lot more sheepish. "Also, you need to make sure that your index finger is held above the arrow while the middle finger and the ring finger are held below it." Rowan fixed her fingers and took a deep breath, pulling the bow back then in one fluid motion, the father and daughter watched as the arrow hit the target perfectly._

"_I did it!" Rowan grinned, her dimples that she had inherited from her brother showing as she dropped the bow to the floor, and hugged Robin tightly as he spun her around._

"_That's my girl! My little archer!" _

_Robin had never been more proud of his daughter, and he wasn't entirely sure when he'd ever be that proud again. _

* * *

><p>Rowan looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her makeup then sighed and stood up, grabbing her bouquet and took her father's arm "Papa, we have to go, but before we do, can you promise me something?"<p>

"Sure sweetheart, what is that?"

"Promise me that you'll love me no matter what, and you won't stop talking to me."

Robin sighed as he looked at his was so wise, wise beyond her years, and as he looked at those pleading eyes, he knew he couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rowan, Liam's here!" Regina said, letting Liam inside. Liam Jones Jr. was everything that father's worried about. He drove a motorcycle, he had an earring, and most of all, he was devilishly handsome. With his mother's blonde hair, and his father's eyes. All the girls at school fawned over the Savior's son. However, despite that, the only person who had stolen his heart was Rowan Hood, president of the archery club, and daughter of the Evil Queen.<em>

_The moment Robin saw Liam Jones, he was very, very nervous. This was his daughter's first date after all. So he automatically did what fathers do best and pulled him aside._

_ "Let's have a quick conversation Liam, if you hurt my daughter in anyway, shape, or form, she has brothers, Uncles, and many people that would come and beat you up. However, none of those really matter when you compare to me. My arrow never misses its target, and believe me, my punches don't either."_

_ Liam gulped and nodded, quickly pulling away from him "Yes sir, I promise I won't hurt your daughter."_

"_Liam?" Rowan said, causing Robin and Liam to quickly turn around. Rowan was wearing a light blue sundress with white tights and brown boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was just putting her denim jacket around her shoulders. _

_"Are you ready to go Liam?" she asked, looking at her father suspiciously._

"_Yeah, i'm ready to go if you are, Hood" Liam said, taking her hand as Robin and Regina stood in front of the door._

"_Now make sure you're home by eleven, Rowan"_

"_Stay out as long as you want"_

"_Come straight home"_

"_And have a great time, don't be stressed"_

"_I will kill you if she is not home by eleven."_

"_Do you need any money for snacks at the movies?"_

_Robin and Regina looked at each other, both curious on how the other was acting then looked back at Rowan who was blushing bright red from embarrassment. "No Mom, I think we're fine, come on Liam, let's go, quickly."_

_As Rowan quickly dragged Liam outside, and to his car, Robin watched from the window, and frowned, "She'll be okay, won't she?" Regina smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist "Of course she will be, besides, I have a tracker on her phone just in case if she stays out too late."_

* * *

><p>"I promise" Robin said, kissing her cheek then walked with her out of the room and into the hall, right in front of the doors that would lead her to her future. "I'm so proud of you Rowan" Robin said, "I know that you can handle this, and I promise you that I will support you.."<p>

Rowan smiled and kissed Robin's cheek "I know you do Papa, and I will always be your little girl, always."

The doors were then opened, and as Robin walked his daughter down the aisle, his heart swelled with pride. She was growing up, and he had missed it right before his eyes. Liam was grinning by the time they had gotten to them, and as Robin let go of Rowan's hand, tears were running down the thief's face.

"You'll be in my heart, always" Robin whispered then walked over to Regina, sitting down beside her as the ceremony started to proceed. Robin was ready, it was time for him to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, that had a lot of feelings that I wasn't expecting! Anyway, I really do you have enjoyed this little tale. If you'd like to read anymore of my work, I have an Outlaw Queen AU set in the 1920's out as well. It's called 'The Champagne, The Laughter, and The Stars' Thank you so much for reading, and have a nice day! <strong>


End file.
